


Morning

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [12]
Category: Justice League, The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Barry x Reader
Series: Eli [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 5





	Morning

Waking up the next morning, your back was to him, and his arms were around you. You smiled as you felt content and rubbed his arm gently. It was a nice way to start your morning.

“Morning.” He mumbled sleepily. “I hope you slept okay.” He added before yawning. “Want me to make us something to eat?”

“I did. And we can have cereal.” You assured. “No need to make too many dishes.” You shifted to face him. 

He smiled at you sleepily. “Okay. I have a couple different choices.” He kissed your forehead. “We have the very refined Honey Nut Cheerios, we have Lucky Charms, and my favorite- peanut butter Captain Crunch.”

“Oh. I’ll have to try that favorite of yours.” You scooted close and kissed his nose. “It sounds really good. You can’t really go wrong with peanut butter.” 

He blushed slightly. “Peanut butter is the best.” He said cutely. Honestly, he didn’t want to let you go. However, a knock on the door made him jump. “I hope Julie didn’t come back.” He groaned as he let you go to get out of bed.

“I hope not, either.” You got out with him. Stretching, you quickly followed him. “Let’s hope it’s just Arthur and our cutie.” You rubbed his back gently.

He smiled at you then quickly went to get the door. His heart was hammering in his chest, sagging to see Julie. “It’s first thing in the morning.” He pointed out. “I told you the truth!” He shook his head. “I honestly don’t know what you want from me.” Feeling your hand take his relaxed him slightly. Seeing movement, he looked over to see Arthur carrying over Eli. 

As soon as Eli spotted you, he wiggled out of the large man’s arms. “Mama!” He squealed.

You crouched to take him and lift him happily. “Hi, handsome.” You kissed his cheek. 

Arthur looked at your unwanted visitor and crossed his arms. “Didn’t expect to see your face around here. Where’s your new boy toy?” He smirked. 

Julie clenched her jaw. “Gone because of Barry!” She pointed at him. “He told him about everything and he broke up with me.” She seethed. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “No, he left because you  _ lied _ to him.” He shrugged, turning to Barry, handing him Eli’s bag. “Little man was great. See ya, kid.” He held his hand up for a high five from Eli. 

Eli high fived him as hard as he could with a grin before snuggling to you. “Hi.” He said sweetly to you. 

“Hi.” You kissed his head and rubbed his back. 

Julie glared at you then at Barry. “Maybe she told Maxwell!” She accused you. 

“She wouldn’t do that.” Barry told her. “Please leave her out of this.” His tone was a bit firmer than his words. 

“Obviously it’s true.” She crossed her arms. “I’m not leaving until I find out which one of you ratted me out!”

“No one did!” Barry groaned. “I don’t know why you’re so hell bent on this. I don’t know who it is. It wasn’t me, and it wasn’t Y/N!” He pointed a finger. “Now please leave me and my family alone.” He motioned first you to head towards the other room and stepped aside so he could shut the door. 

Eli clutched to you as he watched the door close. He didn’t know why everyone was so upset, and it upset him. He just didn’t understand. “Mama, nummy?”

“Yeah, let’s get you some nummy.” You tickled his middle. “Did you have fun with Uncle Arthur?” You carried him towards the kitchen. “Sounds like he had fun with you!”

He clapped and wiggled. “Ah!” He grinned up at you, making your heart melt. 

You kissed his forehead. “Good.” You got his little bowl for some baby cereal. You hoped to help make the morning better for your guys, and planned to suggest a trip to the park. 

Barry leaned against the doorway and watched you both, feeling better already. He had set Eli’s bag down in the hall to deal with later, wanting more time with the two of you. “Want me to get everything else so you can spend time with Eli?” He offered as you set Eli’s baby bowl of honey nut cheerios on his tray.

“Sure.” You smiled. “Then maybe we can spend the morning at the park?” You suggested, getting comfortable in a chair near Eli. “Bundle him up since it seemed a bit windy out?”

Eli wiggled happily as he munched, offering you a small handful. You chuckled and shook your head. “That sounds great.” Barry nodded and got his sippy cup taken care of. “I’m looking forward to the first snow. He’ll actually get to play in it this year.”

You nodded. “Me, too. So many cute pictures!” You smiled. “He’ll love the snow!” You tapped his nose, sending him into a fit of giggles. 

Barry beamed. “Especially when you play with him.” He poured you each a bowl of peanut butter Captain Crunch. He kissed your head as he passed, blushing. It just felt right at that moment. “Want me to brew some coffee, too?” He offered, setting his bowl down. “This way we can take some when we go out?”

“Sounds great.” You smiled tenderly at him. You watched as he got up to quickly get a pot going. Once you’d finished your first bite of cereal, you licked your lips. “Is it supposed to be rough against the roof of your mouth?” You asked him, curious. 

“Oh, sorry, should have said to let it soak up milk for a minute.” He blushed. 

You nodded. “That makes more sense.” You giggled. “I love that I can actually taste the peanut butter, though! I hate getting something and not tasting the flavor it claims to be.” 

“Me, too! Or fake flavor.” He nodded. Once the coffee was brewing, he sat back down to eat. This morning, despite Julie, was turning out to be very pleasant. “Do you have to work today?” He asked. 

“No, thankfully. I got today off but I work an extra hour tomorrow.” You nodded. “What’s your day like?” You asked, watching him as you took a bite. You made a mental note to grab some of this cereal for at home. “Aside from our plans this morning?” 

“Work this evening for a few hours.” He nodded. “Eli will spend some time with my dad.” 

You smiled and swallowed down your bite. “Nice.” You wanted to ask when you could come by again but didn’t want to be pushy. “I’m sure Eli will love seeing him.” You glanced at the toddler. 

Barry nodded. “Always does, which is great.” He pushed around his cereal. “He’s always excited to see people he likes. Which is obvious with his reaction to seeing you this morning.”

You blushed. “I’m sure it doesn’t help your worries…” You said softly, looking at your bowl. You wished you knew how to help him. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “I know I’ll always worry about one thing or another.” He said honestly. “When he hits school it’ll be bullies, will he like it, will he have a hard time, things like that.”

You nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” You’d worry, too. “I think he’ll be able to make friends easily, though.” You assured him. 

“Hopefully better than I could.” He chuckled. “Making friends wasn’t my thing.”

“I was okay at it. Kinda.” You shrugged. “But I’m not friends with most of them anymore from when I grew up.” You told him. “I’m still best friends with the same girl I’ve been friends with since like second grade, and a couple other friends from high school, but that’s about it.”

He smiled softly. “That’s good.” He said sincerely. Knowing that you were still close with people years later made him feel good. “I hope you guys get to facetime or something now and then.” Afterall, you were busy with college, work, then spending time with him and Eli. 

“Every so often when we all have breaks in our schedule.” You grinned. “Kelly, my best friend, is going to school in California, so she’s also enjoying the beach.” You chuckled. “She texts me pictures now and then...I think she’s teasing me because she’s warm.”

He shook his head. “I bet that feels nice, yeah.” He agreed. “Victor took a trip after we graduated to Miami. He joked he was sad to leave the sun behind.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure it’s super nice there.” You nodded. “Any place you’d go?” As far as you could recall, you’d never heard him mention much he wanted for himself beyond college. “Anything on your bucket list?”

He hummed and stared at the ceiling as he thought. “No, I don’t think anywhere specific.” He shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal. 

You made a ‘huh’ noise and nodded. “Oh, well I’m sure some place will catch your eye.” You mused, lifting the bowl to your mouth to finish off your milk.

Barry watched you, thinking it was the cutest thing. He knew he could easily get used to this, which just added to his worry. Looking at Eli, he smiled as he was picking up the Cheerios off his tray. The small boy munched happily, clearly thrilled as he watched you. He kicked his little feet, smiling. 

“You’re so cute.” You tapped his nose. “Your daddy, too.” You grinned at Barry. He blushed and looked down at his cereal. “Especially when he blushes.”

Eli giggled at his father and reached for you when he was finished with his food. As soon as he was in your lap, he leaned his head on your shoulder. “Mama.” He sighed happily. “Pay?” He pointed to the living room. 

You paused, looking down at him. “You want to play?” You grinned, loving when he surprised the two of you with new words. You glanced at Barry, who was also grinning. 

“Pay!” Eli nodded, trying to wiggle down. Once his little feet hit the ground, he tugged your hand, wanting to go play with you. 

“Go on, I’ll clean up breakfast.” Barry chuckled at how determined Eli was to get you to the other room. “Do you want anything in your coffee?” He asked, not wanting to make it wrong. “Or do you want me to just get it in the travel mug and let you make it?” He asked shyly. 

You let Eli lead you before looking at Barry. “Just some sugar is fine.” You smiled before following the toddler into the living room. This wasn’t a bad way to spend your morning.


End file.
